Heart Break Prevention
by RoxasRox
Summary: TamakiXOC  other pairings. When saving a girl student from a unreal situtation at Ouran HighSchool, Tamaki learns that the leisure life isnt what everyone gets to experience, and that things arent always what they seem. Im not good at summaries..lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there :D** this is my first story here at Fanfiction. YAY. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and just a little insight. This story is about Tamaki and an OC Rachel...and how she helped Tamaki get the Host Club going...while falling in love!! Anyway...im not gonna spoil anything Enjoy 

**A Meeting With Fate**

Chapter 1

"Anything for you my fair princess," the blonde uttered into the young girl's ear, caressing his fingers up her chin.

The girl blushed heavily. She couldn't believe it. She was actually sitting with Tamaki Suoh. Besides that, she was actually being touched by the princely god.

She didn't want this moment to end for anything. Nothing could ruin the moment, except...

"Alright ladies, the Host Club must retire."

All the girls in the room looked up from their hosts. Expressions of sadness shown on their faces. They pretended to not hear Kyouya and went back to their dreamland.

Kyouya smiled at the oblivious girls in front of him. So they were so happy they didn't want to leave, huh? But...

"Ladies, if the host club can't get any rest, how are we to stay beautiful for you beauties? And tomorrow the session might be shorter."

Every girl in the room perked up. They realized exactly what the black haired Vice President commanded. So, luckily for all the hosts the girls said their goodbyes and proceeded out of the 3rd Music Room, a.k.a. Ouran High School Host Club.

"Ugh."

Tamaki let out a huge relieving sigh and laid right back in the couch he was nestled in. "I thought they'd never leave," he uttered.

"Well, lucky for us their gone." Kyouya replied.

The other host walked over to their king, Tamaki. Each giving him a smile as if to say, "Ha, you lucky bastard."

Lets see. There was Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey, and Kyouya. All of them part of the illustrious Host Club. Each carrying their own aspect that fit any girls need.

Mori, the quiet and wild type. Honey, the cute innocent loli-shota type. Hikaru and Kaoru, the forbidden brotherly devilish love type. Kyouya, the cool and respectable type. And Tamaki, the princely romantic type.

Everyone had their own stereotype. Their own name. Their own love. Their own fate.

"Milord, why are you so tired all of a sudden?" The twins said in unison, as they usually do.

"Yeah," Honey added. "Tama-chan seems really exhausted lately. Is something wrong?

"What? I do?" Tamaki blinked twice. He had no idea what they were talking about.

Every member of the club nodded at him. They all agreed that he look really tired and worn out for whatever reason.

"Well," Kyouya started. "Since the club's on break, I guess you can walk around campus a bit."

Obviously Kyouya didn't like the fact that his best moneymaking host was worn out or that he even had to leave. Then again, he knew it was probably one of those Tamaki mood phases.

But since when was tired a mood?

"Alright. If you think I should, I'll go." He said with a smile.

Without any other word, he got up and left the 3rd Music Room and started walking aimlessly through Ouran High School.

It was quite funny how life turns up. People work themselves off just to make a living, when some are born into a world where those people serve them. Without even lifting a finger, because other people do it for them, they are rich and proper and not to mention the sheer definition of perfection. Ironic and humorous.

Then again, what most people dont understand is that the rich life is not as perfect and as proper as one could think. Especially these 6 boys' lives.

Everyday what they do is provide false love with these women who have time and money. These boys with time offer up their good looks to these girls just to watch them go off and think nothing of it. Its a shame really.

Then again, their rich, so what do they care. Besides, not many of the host feel that way. Their happy to give up their services.

But Tamaki is growing tired of it. Tired of all the false fantasies. Fantasies he dishes out daily to these women. When will reality hit?

When will he get a_**real**_ fantasy of his own?

"So, you think you and your parents can put mine out of business? Well, I show you how you put out something!!"

Tamaki's ear twitched. He heard threats and a few grunts. Normally, he wasn't the type to be nosy, but he just had to know what all the noise was about.

To his surprise, he found something he had never witnessed before at Ouran High School. He saw real pain, real suffering, real life.

The image wasn't fully clear in his mind at first, but soon enough his eyes adjusted. His mind didn't really register this scenario possible at Ouran. A girl being hurt senseless for no reason.

All the girl could really do is pettily cry out a meager whimper for help. And its not like anyone was going to hear her since classes had already begun and most of them were nowhere near here.

Tamaki stayed a safe distance. Its not that he didn't want to help her, he did. He just didn't want to get involved in this. It was their business and none of his own. I guess all prince's have respect, even if you are an absent minded high school host club king.

"But I really didn't do anything! What do my parents have to do with me? Please I beg of you, stop this!" The girl managed to whezz a protest.

"Dont give us that. Even so, you've still got that bastarding blood in you!" One of the guys yelled.

_Bastarding?,_ Tamaki thought. _What the hell kind of word is 'bastarding?'._

Tamaki started to move in a bit closer to see who the troubling boys were. I mean, he is the son of the school's Chairman. He practically knows every soul that has ever come and gone from Ouran.

"Just looking at you makes me sick!"

There were only 2 boys. One was Hiro Nakoya, son of the head of a big coporation that deals with federal business. And the other was Yuki Masugi, the succeeder of his father who runs a big ceramic corporation. But the girl...the girl stuck no bells.

She was insanely pretty though, at least from Tamaki's view. Long chocolate brown hair with a slight tint of red, skinny build, beautiful face. Like one of those models on a runway, just subtract the runway and all the cameras.

She must of been new. Or maybe just not popular enough to notice. No, probably new.

Another sound mananged to escape from the scene. And along with it, the girl. The girl jetted from the 2 boys fury and headed straight for Tamaki.

"Help me please!"

Tamaki didnt really know what he was doing until he was actually doing it. He grabbed the girl and put her behind him. He then, whipped out his cell phone and waiting for the boys to come running.

And, there they were. Running to make sure their victim wouldnt go tell anyone about their little "encounter"

"Hey, we're not done wit-"

"Can it! Dont you know who that is?"

Tamaki smiled. _Well at least they know who I am. Good enough_.

"Gentlemen, do you know the exact and full meaning of the word 'expell?'" He said. He still had his cell phone and the girl, cradled in each arm. The girl was a bit more snug, though.

"No, not really." The two boys looked at each other as if to say, "What the fuck was that?"

"Well then, would you?"

It was a cheesy threat, sure. But it would be enough to get the two to back down. Hopefully.

They didn't answer for a while. One of the boys brows tightened and he then started to approach him, fist in formation. Tamaki could feel the girl shake behind him.

Okay, so there was a built kid headed for them ready to punch the heck out of anyhing in his way, but Tamaki was there to protect her. What was she all shooken up about?

"Hey Hiro, forget it. We'll get her later."

The boy stopped in his tracks. The more he lowered his fist the more his lips began to curl up into an eerie smile. Pissed to sinister, what a weird mood change.

"Right. Catch you later shomi-san."

With that said, the two ran off. Each gave a little wave to the girl. Each had their own matching grin. Creepy grins btw.

What were their trying to accomplish? Whatever it was was they failed miserably. At least, I think they did.

Oh, wait the girl.

"Miss, are you okay?"

When she looked up, the blonde went into utter shock. He thought she was beautiful before, but up close, she is gorgeous. How could he not have notice or seen here before.

"T-thank yooo-"

The girl collasped weakly into Tamaki's arms. The boy blushed a bit. She was such a beautiful girl, why was she subjected to such treatment and violence?

"_So, you think you and your parents can put mine out of business? Well, I show you how you put out something!!" _

"_But I really didn't do anything! What do my parents have to do with me? Please, I beg of you, stop this!"_

"What could her parents be," the blonde qouted out loud.

Tamaki decided to drop all thought of it and care for the poor girl. He slowly hoisted her up, nestled warmly in his arms, and proceeded to the Third Music Room. Or to most people, the Ouran High School Host Club.

Kyouya had to look twice to fully understand what exactly was reflecting through his glasses. Tamaki and a girl that appeared passed out? No, it had to be his fatigue. Yeah fatigue.

The prince though was not taking it so lightly. He yelled out orders left out orders left and right to each club member. Each one followed wordlessly, because when he spoke this seriously, you did as he commanded.

Kyouya didn't this time.

"What the hell happened," the one with glasses glanced at his boss. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything! I swear! I know what it looks like, but I didn't do this. Kyouya you go-"

Kyouya helped Tamaki lay the anonymous girl on one of the host couches in the room. After that, Kyouya ran as fast as the boy could muster to the entrance doors of the room, and locked them with a slam of the wood.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked completely puzzeled and concerned.

Kyouya shot back to where he stood. He gave Tamaki a very pissed of look. With it, he grabbed the collar of his superior, bringing him close to make sure that he was listening at these words.

"Listen to me. If someone walks in our room, do you know what will happen? Rumors will spread, people will assume, and more importantly, We could be disbanded!! Do you know what that would mean for us? All of our dreams that built up with this club would fade away. This isn't the best scernario right now. Tamaki Suoh's reputation could be ruined forever!"

He realized what he was saying, but right not he didn't care. There was an injured girl right next to him. He wasnt to worried about what people thought of him. He never did, no matter what they said.

Kyouya started to slowly let go, understanding what the other boy was feeling. He watched the boy slip back on the couch and tend to the girl.

Theres was awkward silence slowly filling the room, since each host member had their order to complete. Kyouya returned to his laptop and let Tamaki be. And Tamaki stayed by the girls side, stroking her hand and comforting her as best he could.

"Kyouya."

Kyouya jumped a little inside, not expecting his name to be called so suddenly. He looked where the sound came from through the corner of his glasses.

"Who is this girl? Do you have any clue?"

Kyouya kept typing on, shaking his head slightly to signal a 'no', and Tamaki sadden a bit inside.

_If Kyouya doesn't know, than she has to be new. The kid's a walking database know-it-all._, he sighed.

It didn't take long for Kyouya to notice his superiors moping. Tamaki had that type of way to rub his attitude on to other people whether they liked it or not.

But whatever the case, people would help him. No matter what, his 6 co-workers were always there to make the situation lighter and easier for him because they understand him. He's had hell growing up, and they never wanted to see this kid miserable, ever.

"If you want," the words cut through the air, "I could look it up by hacking into the system."

Tamaki looked up under some of his eyelids, widening his stare. In some time, his lips began to drop and try to attempt some type of comment. Whether it was gratitude, pleading, or denial, it only came out as a meager nod of his head, nothing more.

Kyouya smiled back and once again returned to his most treasured possesion, his laptop. Tamaki went back to the girl's misfortune and tried to somehow wake her up. He repetively kept saying "Miss, Miss". It was a very common tactic, but hey, it worked in the movies and all

so...

The room would be dead silent with out the click clack click clock click "Miss Miss" clack click click clock cleck click clack "Miss Miss". I kind of sounded like a beat to song. It was somewhat catchy. The steady beat of his type and the soothing chords of his voice.

Then all of a sudden though, the main beat started to die, and the typing came to a cease. Tamaki managed to catch a glimpse of him through the corner of his eye.

He was looking up at the cieling with his head cocked to one side looking puzzled. He eyes shifted back and forth and his brow tightened with each thought he, um, thought.

Kyouya tilted his head to Tamaki's direction. With the time it took him to do that, Tamaki had already averted his attention back to the girl. Glancing at people is rude.

"Does she an I.D.?", muttered out of the tilted head of the VP.

The other boy, without the slanted head, shrugged his shoulders. How the heck should he know?

"Maybe you could check, genius"

Meanie. Tamaki gave a real clear 'duh I know that' stare. He just meant that he didn't know at the _moment. _Yeah. Thats it.

Tamaki looked at the girls idle body. '_Now lets see, in the Ouran standard uniform dress, the pockets are...um. Great. I have no idea. But then again, why would I be so concerned with _

'_pockets'?' _

One hand found its way to his chin, and it wrapped itself around it. He just kept thinking how pretty she was and why she was so burdened by other students.

Tamaki was just waiting for a Kyouya comment like "You dont know, genius?" or maybe "You flirt with women all day, and yet you dont know how to locate their pockets? Well maybe thats because your to busy locating theirs pants and skirts. Perv."

Actually though, a couple of minutes went by with him not saying that or anything at all. It was strange that Kyouya had no commentary to spare. He's usually a bank of rude and crude comments. Kyouya's Rude and Crude Bank, open 24 hours a day. 7 days a week.

Tamaki finally found a pocket, but really didnt want to stick his hand...there. Cause, god forbid that she were to wake up, the situation wouldnt be to pleasent. Not for Tamaki or the beautiful girl without a name. It would be really hectic.

Why's that, you ask? Because. Because the pockets on the girls uniforms were located a little to low by their thighs. A waking up to see herself on a couch, in a room, with the complete and total stranger reaching his hand close to...well...yeah, and then him noticing that your awake and...

Lets not go into detail. Even thought that was pretty detailed.

"Kyouya...I cant..." Tamaki mumbled.

Kyouya looked over to see exactly what he "cant" do. Kyouya thought he meant that he cant believe what happened or something else.

But no, he meant he couldnt touch the girl. For whatever reason, he just couldn't do it. He touches them all day...but no. Not today. Not this girl.

Why's she so special?

Kyouya couldnt really stand that they werent making any progress in getting the information on this girl. He wanted to get this over and done with. One, to reopen the club so they wouldnt lose any income. And two, to well, get the damn thing over with.

"Well if your not, I am..." he motioned towards the two, slowly.

As he grew closer, he raised his hand to to signal that he was going in for the kill. I mean...operation...um..."Find out the unknown name." Nice title. I just came up with that. You like?

Tamaki watched Kyouya with his eyes, but in his head, the same scenario of the girl waking up to find 2 strange guys digging in her pockets kept playing.

_God, dont wake_ _up, _he mentally pleaded. _I really dont want that to- Why did Kyouya stop?_

It was pretty wierd. When Kyouya said he was gonna do something, he did it. No strings. Or qualms.

Kyouya's hand slowly...unraised. Yeah, it lowered.

Why in the hell would he stop all of a sudden...?

"Kyouya...Wh-"

"Her hands moving."

Tamaki head jerked back so hard, I think his neck cracked.

It was true, he hand was twitching. Then her legs started to shift, and her eyes tightened and untightened, as if she was going to shoot open.

Hey at least they werent digging in her pockets, right?

"Miss?" Tamaki started again. This time without the annoying keyboard accompaning. He was doing it alone.

Acapella.

"She who has no name" didnt answer, but it was fully clear that she was regaining conscience.

Kyouya pushed his glasses to his eyes. Okay, so no sound came out of the girl, but at least she moved which meant their making some type of progress.

Good enough.

That is for Kyouya. Not Tamaki.

Tamaki grabbed one of her hands and shoke it lightly.

I don't know if you know this, but if by any chance that one of your friends passes out, don't call for help. oh no, be like Tamaki, shake their hand. It'll so work!

Results may vary...

"R-" a syllable managed to slip from her lips. Though as short and frail as it was, it was beautiful to Tamaki. He could just remember the sensual lyrics that left this strangers mouth.

He was already falling in love. In love with a stranger. Love at first save. I mean sight. That how it goes right?

"What was that Miss?" He went on to get her talking again. He wanted more of that voice. That drug. His addiction.

"Ra-Rachel."

_Rachel?, _the blonde thought. Could that be her sister? Maybe her friend? Why she want one of them?

"Who is Rachel?" Kyouya asked. Finally breaking his shocking silence he spoke out above his superior. A rare site, but a exctiting one at that.

Usually it was Tamaki that did ALL the talking ALL the time. No matter what, Kyouya was the clipboard "secratary" if you will. And yes you will.

"Rachel." She reapeated. "Rac- Its my name."

Tamaki went into utter shock. She was awake? She heard it all? At least she's okay. That always a plus.

Kyouya smirked. How that kid got fooled even he didnt comprehend. This girl posed as a threat now. She was better and now that he got her name, it was time for research.

He made his way creepily to his laptop. Those fingers went clacking and those clicks were back again.

"Im so sorry Miss Rachel. I had to help you, because you fainted into my arms, my princess. Dont worry. Those boys wont bother you anymore. Ill protect you. My name is-"

"I know," she whispered. "Suoh-sempai."

A/N: Alright thanks :D I hope you enjoyed and please drop a review!! Chapter 2 is almost done, so it wont be long :D

Roxas _B/N: This is xx SceneKid17 and im Roxas' beta. What you have to understand is that Roxas doesnt do apostrophes!! We understand she has none, so you dont have to review about that. I myself have been getting into Ouran HSHC, and its a good little fic to pass the time. So yeah, you know you wanna review!! It doesnt hurt!!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys woowwzah a year has gone bone till i submitted. Im so sorry ducks from oncoming bricks HS and school work and just everything has gotten me all busy and junk and runs through list of excuses

My plan is to make shorter chapters to get me posting more for you guys. Thanks for the support always, Jay

* * *

**Chapter 2; What He Feels, What She Feels Like**

It was one of those breath gasping moments, but Tamaki was the only one doing all the gasping.

He failed. Failed as a host. He could not understand how someone at Ouran, his school, could know him but he didn't even now the girls scent. It ripped him inside.

The all women loving boy just got his morals stolen from him. Why? Because he failed to uphold them.

Who is this girl?

"Ehm."

It was a Kyouya thing. When he made a slight noise of some sorts, it really meant, 'get your ass over here, Ive got something major to tell you.' Though regardless of what you were really doing, you went and heard what he had to say. Most of the time, it was top classified things that not even the curious man in the world would ask were the in the hell he got such info.

Like I said earlier. The kids a walking database.

Tamaki got up out of the crouched position he was in. He was still staring at the still mystery girl. The catch? She was staring right back.

They were lost in each others eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. Those seductive blue, maybe purple eyes.

"Ex-excuse me." The words somehow found the way to his mouth. Sudden, but not surprising. If he had to go, he'd go. He had plenty of time to flirt but little time to get such information from Kyouya.

The girl did neither speak nor nod her head in agreement. She just watched him walk on by, straight to the boy who is wearing the glasses.

She sooned realized that staring at them would be awkward because they were obviously talking about her. Not that she cared.

Men. Then cant do the things that women can. They cant be secretive and hide things. Their so easily readable. The funniest of all aspects of men, is that they actually do believe that they're doing a good job lying and being secretive when unknown to them, theres always a women hiding behind a curtain and laughing at their obliviousness.

"Do you realize who that really is?" Kyouya typed out. Finally, a semi-smart male.

Tamaki just gave him an emotionless look. To Kyouya though it was a clear "no". He was a type of idiot like that anyway.

As Kyouya typed on, pulling out random windows of novel long summaries of...whatever, Tamaki looked up now and then. You know, those brief flirty looks you give to the one love.

Unfortunatly, she was looking back. Or maybe that is a fotunate. You decide.

Tamaki soon returned his vision to the laptop, realizing how much he just dozed off.

The results he found were not pretty.

Rachel Kyoto

Age: 17

Current Location: France. Livng with foster mom although her real mom is alive. Location: Italy

Grades: A's

Family Relationship: Corrupted. Family is split

Father: Living in Japan. Leader of a Monopoly Corp. KyoCor.

Mother: (Real) Living in Italy as a famous chef.

Current location France?, Tamaki thought. Did she run away?

Kyouya clicked down on the mouse a highlighted a phrase that Tamaki didnt even bother reading

Father: Living in Japan. Leader of a Monopoly Corp. KyoCor.

"There's your answer. " Kyouya said unafraid and out loud.

And the oh so lovable gasping went came back again.

And it only came from Tamaki, yet again.

KyoCor.

"Excuse me."

Was there that late of a delay of an echo in the room? Didn't he say that 5 minutes ago? Weird.

Tamaki looked up. It was the girls voice that said it and she was standing up. When she got up, he really did not know, but he didn't care. At least she can stand on her own so she wasn't beaten that badly.

But still it was pretty harsh what she was put through.

"I-um. Thank you. Thank you so very much Suoh-sempai. I should be going now. I dont want to disturb you."

She looked at the floor for a second until she made steps toward the toward the big elegant entrance doors. She wasnt fit to be here.

"Nonsense." Kyouya said knowing Tamaki wouldt dare stop her. He was just humble like that. "We would love it if you stayed.

Or rather, the king would.

"A-Are you sure?" She stuttered, turning round, not excepting such kindness from complete stangers. She probably wasnt used to such nice treatment. Well, from the thing that started this mess, Im sure that you can tell.

"Of course. I would want nothing less."

Kyouya was shocked that Tamaki could muster such a proper statement. Or that he even said anything at all. Amazing.

There was another one of those awkward silent moments where Tamaki and Rachel stared at each other, and Kyouya was just...there.

Only this time, Kyouya had no excuse to interupt. He had no juicy information to share, no more insight on this girl, or no reason to stop them.

They were lost in their own world. He could see that. It was one of those progressions towards love. Understand?

I didnt think you would.

"If you insist. I would be happy to Ta-, I'm sorry. Suoh-semp-"

"No thats fine, Rachel. Call me Tamaki, please."

Her eyes widened. How in the world did this boy know her name. No. No she is not worthy to be known by such a kid. Its just, distasteful, like that type of food that doesnt sit right in you stomach.

You can thank that name info from Kyouya but of course you knew that. You just read it.

"No I possibly couldnt. I-"

"Please Miss Rachel..."

I want to hear you say my name. How selfish.

She flinched. It wasnt her place to address him like that. It would feel...weird. Like a peasant who would call a king by his first name, you just dont do it.

But if its what he wanted...

"Im sorry. T...Tamaki."

Beautiful, he thought. I want to hear you say my name more. Why are you shy?

Kyouya started to head over to his laptop. Why? Damn you ask a lot of questions. To pack it up of course. He wasnt going to stay with the two 'lovebirds' persay.

Thats so wrong. How could you suggest such a thing? Those things are only done when there are drugs involved. 1 in 4 women, remember?

The girl, or maybe I should say 'Rachel' now since we know her name. Rachel was watching Kyouya packing up the computer. Wrapping wires around and pushing random buttons, not know that Tamaki was walking towards her.

Straight in front of her.

Her head just slightly tilted, and her eyes looked through their corners so that she could see what was going on on both sides of her. Yknow, just in case.

"So Miss..." Tamaki started while hovering over her. That what happens when your short. 5'2 to be exact.

She turned her full attention to the blonde boy, noting that the black haired had already jetted toward the door and went right out.

"Can I get you anything?"

She didnt really answer, but her eyes said she wanted something. Then again, she couldnt take from him. He just saved her life. Asking for something is just...not acceptable.

"Im just a little thirsty. Thats all. But please, dont go out of your way for me Tamaki."

There it was again. The way she said his name. That different but so unique tone she generates that word with. It was one of those things that you cant get enough of.

"Dont be silly. Anything for you." Why was his voice so silky and sensually pleasing? One of those "things" x2.

She wanted to protest, but by the time should think of things to say in respect, he already had the cups out and pouring the tea.

"Hope you like tea," he smiled. One of those cute innocent smiles, but there is always something behind those. So maybe that wasnt the best analogy.

Rachel made her way over to the couch that he was sitting on, while pouring his tea. It was comfy, and real ritzy. That im-so-rich-I-bought-this-at some-random-store-that-has-an-exotic-name vibe. Then again it was the schools furniture. Then againgian, it was his club.

He soon handed her the empty cup, while holding up the cream container, she took the cup with no problems and showed a shy smile to his face.

He was getting somewhere.

The only problem was is that he didnt want to screw this up. Theres a thousand things he could to make this girl not like him. The same stands for any women really.

"Just tell me when to stop, mkay?"

Tamaki started pouring the cream in the cup, slowly. No really, he was doing it really damn slow.

Little did he know, it was 12:34. We all know what happens at 12:35. We dont? Oh. Then just read on.

REEEEEAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRWA.

The boy jumped. He hated that bell. Even at the middle of the school year he was never used to it. It was always so sudden and annoying. Not to mention he let his gaurd down to flirt with a girl.

A girl he just spilt a ton of expensive cream on. Smooth.

"Oh! Im so so sorry its that stupid bell." He said rapidly reaching for the hankerchief in his chest pocket.

That idiot though, without thinking, went straight on dabbing the spot that was wet on her dress. Your probably thinking 'thats what a real gentlemen does'. Yes, yes it is. Except when the spot is a girls upper torso.

I should need to say no more.

"N-no really, its f-fine."

Rachel glanced at Tamaki, but he was too focused on fixing his mistake. He didnt even notice how uncomfortable this felt.

He was to worried of messing things up.

"Well I almost got it out Miss Rachel a little mo-"

"Its fine. Please, I can deal with it."

The stain was almost out like he had just said but he wasnt really satistfied. So what did he do? He ducked low and went in closer. What? It was for the stain, I swear!

"Come on. Almost gone."

Normally what you do when your removing a spill, you rub the hardest at the end. And I think you can guess, thats what he did.

"Tam-Tamaki."

How can someone be so focused on a something that they cant realize what going on around them? Oblivious. That the word.

Rachel couldnt take it anymore. She grabbed his 'rubbing' hand and stop his motion. She let out a slight sigh of relief. At least that was over.

Tamaki, who was wondering why his hand stopped, looked up at her.

Her cheeks were faintly abashed with a red dazzle.

And after some contemplation and realizing the things around him, or being unoblivious, he had understood what was wrong.

"I-", he started, unsure of how to justify himself. "Im s-so-". His face now matched hers. Abashed red.

Aw, their matching.

Since Rachel still had that "rubbing hand" in hers, she slowly put it down on her lap to make sure the boy would try anything. Not that Im saying that he did that on purpose, but you know, boys will be boys and girls are their toys...

"Really, its alright. I honestly do not mind it Tamaki."

She wasnt really used to this kind of treatment. All this attention, all this caring. Honestly it was actually quite uncomfortable, but she wasnt going to say anything about it.

This boy was used to this kind of lifestyle, the type that lets you not lift a finger for anything. The one where there is always some other person, under-ranking you, ready at your beck and call. Servants is the correct term I believe. Well, thats actually just a polite way to say, a slave.

Although, Tamaki's mother had always taught him to never be to greedy and never be to commanding.

And luckily, the boy had taken those teachings to hearts.

"I, um. I should get to my next class..." The girl choked, trying to find the right words that would set her out of this situation. This awkwardly unpleasant situation.

She shuffled a little in her seat, trying to shake the uneasiness.

Tamaki was able to snatch his hand back and cup it with its partner in his lap. Crossing his legs, he felt that a new position would quell his uneasiness.

But the air stayed thick and the room still tense. Uneasiness, that annnoying feeling, still remained.

Tamaki ear twitched a little. He had just gotten that irking ring that you when you listen to silence for too long. It was annoying and he wanted it gone. He wanted it gone right now.

Rings are meant for fingers, not ears...

Focus to much on the buzz in his ear, Tamaki didnt notice Rachel making an attempt to get up.

And luckily for Rachel, she was able to get up before the boy had a protest of any kind.

For someone who flirts with women and is declared the princely god for all women, he sure was making this one uncomfortable.

Now thats irony.

"I, I have to get to class," the girl coughed. She needed to get away. Needed to think this over. Needed some time alone

And, well, she needed to get to science. She wasn't lying.

Tamaki was still sitting on the couch, head dangling lown and long blonde locks shielding his eyes. It was one of those moments were you have no other sense but to stare at the ground in your shame. Theres no way he could look at her.

He was not used to screwing up and he did not know how to take it.

"...Tamak-"

"Just leave, please."

She winced a little, and started to make steps to those elegant doors that led her into this situation. She did feel bad though that he was being so hard on himself, but she thought it best to do as he told her.

Soon enough, he heard the doors locking mechanism click. With that, he sighed and bit his lip.

As the seconds slipped by, he started to slowly fall sideways into a laying position on the couch he just embarrased himself on.

Clutching the small decorative pillow is his arms, he bit his lip harder, and his face began to tighten.

A sole warm stream of salt water drizzled from his eye and in one heartfelt sigh he mananged to whisper out...

"Why am I such an idiot at times..."

* * *

A/N: ugh the editing looks wierd, that wat i get for writing it appleworks..  
I hope you liked it! more soon. i promise!! (hopefully... )


End file.
